


ME - It Runs In the Family

by rprambles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adorable, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ME fic, Hira Shepard visiting Kolyat and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ME - It Runs In the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatsernameAnyways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsernameAnyways/gifts).



Hira paused at the last step off the docking bay platform, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light. The air here was drier than home, a cool breeze keeping the heat from being too stifling. She looked around at the small crowd of travelers meeting family and business partners. No familiar faces. With a slight shrug she hefted her duffel onto her good shoulder and started forward.

Two steps into the crowd someone took hold of her bag. On instinct she threw her weight into her shoulder, jerking the bag out of their grasp as she turned on her heel, falling into a combat stance.

Kolyat just raised a browridge. “Is this how you treat everyone who tries to help you?”

Hira relaxed, ever-present frown softening. “Only when I don’t need it.”

“Uh-huh.” He took the bag anyway and they headed into the streets. “You’re more decrepit than I remember. I think it’s scaring people.”

True enough the crowd gave them plenty of space. She doubted this was due to her identity, she hardly looked the part of the grand image everyone associated with Shepard. More likely it was due to the marks of a war veteran – scars crawling up the side of her neck, a limping gait, and the distinct lack of one left arm.

“Good,” she decided. “Should make it easier for me to take over the universe.” She flashed him a smirk and winked.

Kolyat snorted. “You know, they would have handed you the universe if you’d asked. You did save it, after all.”

“Would’ve come with love and adoration.” Hira pulled a face. “Prefer to be _feared_.”

He shot her an amused look. “You’re not scary, Hira. And you never have been.”

“That you’ve seen.” Kolyat rolled his eyes, prompting a chuckle from her. “How’ve you been, Kolyat?”

He paused, almost sheepish. “Good. It’s pretty peaceful here. The police force is more of a precaution against pirates and crop theft than anything else.”

“Hm. Might see what I can do about that.” She looked around at the buildings, calculations beginning in her mind.

Kolyat glared at her, voice firm. “No.”

“Aw, come on.”

“You are not setting up a shooting range on the rooftops. I already put up with more than my share of that shit.”

Hira stuck her tongue out at him, then changed the subject. “How’s the family?”

He softened slightly. “If you’ll be patient, you can ask them yourself.”

“What if I want to know now?”

“Sucks to be you.”

“Ass.”

“What can I say, I learned from the best.”

She laughed. “I missed you, Kolyat.”

“Missed you too, Hira.”

The crowds had thinned as they walked, and now they were the only people in the street. The houses had likewise grown further and further apart with more trees and gardens in between. Eventually they turned onto the last street; a few houses down two children ran about the yard, watched by their mother on the step.

Hira and Kolyat counted together, “Three, two, one-”

“HIRA!” The children quickly changed trajectory, now scurrying toward their guest.

She took a step back in case they forgot to brake. “Hey boys. Keeping out of trouble?”

“I put a bug in Dad’s shoes last week,” Maalik announced proudly.

“I got in a fight!” Jacyn beamed and held up his scraped knuckles.

Hira beamed at an unamused Kolyat. “I love your kids.”

“Don’t encourage them. Please.”

Prita met them at the end of the walk, balancing a toddler on her hip. She welcomed the guest with a one-armed hug. “It’s good to see you, Hira.”

“You too, Prita.” Hira smiled and waggled her fingers at the boy. “Hey Rishi.”

“HiraHiraHira.” Maalik had started bouncing, latching onto her jacket. “Guess what, we have a baby sister!”

“I know, that’s why I came.”

“What?” Jacyn frowned. “What about us?”

“Yeah, did you bring us something?”

“Hm…let me see.” She turned Kolyat slightly, unzipping one of the pockets of her duffel. “Hold still, Kolyat.”

“When did I become the pack mule?”

“You’re the one who took my bag. Ah.” She paused and looked up at Prita. “It alright if I give them some candy?”

Prita considered that, smiling when her elder children made the finest show of begging. “Alright, just a small piece for now.”

Hira took a stick of candy and broke off two pieces for the boys, the remainder she kept for herself. Kolyat looked at her expectantly, grinning when she handed him a whole stick.

“How’s Garrus?” Prita asked as they headed inside.

“Good. Visiting his sister on Palaven, and his new nephew.”

She cooed with delight. “Wonderful!”

“Seems like everyone’s starting families these days,” Kolyat commented, a sly smile on his face. “Well, except you and Garrus.”

Hira shrugged. “Don’t see a need. Have four kids already. Five now, actually.” Kolyat frowned, and she counted the boys in turn. “One. Two. Three.” She tapped his nose with a smile. “Four.”

He snorted. “Very funny.”

“I try.” Still smiling, Hira turned back to Prita. “Speaking of kids, I’d like to say hello to the newest Krios.”

“She’s asleep in the nursery.” Prita pointed down the hall. “Last door on the left.”

Kolyat nudged Hira gently. “C’mon, drop this bag of rocks in your room and then I’ll introduce you. What have you got in this thing anyway?”

“If it’s so heavy, why’d you take it?”

He stuck his tongue out at her and unceremoniously dropped the bag just inside the door. Hira batted him aside and pulled the neck open, rifling through the contents. Kolyat tilted his head. “What are you doing?”

Hira held up a small brown teddy bear. “Gift.”

“Ah, starting the spoiling right off.”

“Always.”

Kolyat shook his head and led her to the nursery. Hira paused a few steps inside, hit by the now-familiar mix of excitement and apprehension. It had been the same with each of the kids, and was not an entirely unwelcome feeling. So she stayed and waited as Kolyat leaned over the crib, his voice soft. “Hey there. Oh, did I wake you? Sorry, baby. There’s someone I want you to meet though.” He bent a little further, then straightened, bundled child cradled in his arms. “Adya, this is Hira Shepard.”

The first thing that struck her was the color. Drell families, she’d learned, were a bizarre mix of colors; Jacyn had various shades of blue, Maalik a bright gold speckled with brown “freckles”, and Rishi possessed an entire spectrum in his skin. All in all she was rather confused as to where exactly they got these colors from.

For Adya, the answer was obvious. Her coloring came from Thane.

Hira realized she was staring, and met Kolyat’s gaze; his smile did little to hide the worry there and she wondered if he’d expected her reaction. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat and stepped closer. “Hey Adya.”

The babe gurgled at her, pudgy fingers flexing. Setting the bear aside for a moment, Hira gently pressed her finger against her green palm, smile widening when Adya’s fingers latched around it. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Kolyat agreed thickly, and Hira looked up in concern. His expression was nothing short of devotion, and he held his child close, gentle yet fiercely protective. Hira chuckled and kissed his forehead.


End file.
